ogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Start Guide
What follows is a building guide for total beginners to give something to hold onto while they learn the ropes. The main goal here is to get a Small Cargo Ship ASAP to start raiding inactive players or undefended planets. It will also give you the option of building a few Rocket Launchers. __TOC__ Suggested build strategy You must first access the Resources tab of the Main Menu to create the resource buildings. Later (from step 27), other buildings can be built from the facilities tab on the main menu and Technologies can be researched from the Research tab. Timings are provided at each step: the time to build this step, the time to mine the resources for the next step, and the total time since the start before the next step can be begun (the total times were all calculated using the other times in the table, and afterward rounded off to the nearest 5 or minutes for display purposes). Note: This guide is no longer 100% correct. There are some points where you will have enough energy left to produce at 99% capacity, which is better than investing in new Solar Plants that produce nothing at all. This basicly means that you should stick to the guide but sometimes switch the Mines with the Solar Plant. :*Varies depending on proximity to sun. This is because the farther away you are the more Deuterium is produced (i.e. if you are closer it may take longer). Conversely, the closer you are the more Energy is produced by Solar Satellites, although they are not included in this guide. Now build a small cargo ship. This building order ensures you get to this stage in as short a time as possible. By the end, you should have this: Metal Mine: 7 Crystal Mine: 6 Deuterium Synthesizer: 6 Solar Plant: 10 Robotics Factory: 2 Research Lab: 1 Energy Tech: 1 Shipyard: 2 Combustion Drive: 1 After this You should keep building up mines to get more resources and research new tech according to how you want to play from then on. If you like attacking people, focus on getting espionage probes as soon as possible, so you can see planet defences. You can see what tech you need under the technology screen. You could now research laser tech for better defences, or you could focus on impulse drive for heavy fighter, colony ships, and cruisers (in that order). Regardless what you choose, you should research armour tech, weapons tech, and shield tech: these help build your defences, and their benefits apply to other colonies too. You could also try to improve your combustion engine tech for faster small cargo so you raid faster and will have access to recyclers and large cargo ships at level 6. Bear in mind that you could also focus on getting impulse tech 5 instead, giving your small cargo a massive speed boost (they become as fast as heavy fighters). See also *Tutorial Help *Tips